


Write Your Own Novel with Me

by K0ru



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, MC yuki, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Other, Unprotected Sex, hand holding, tender touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ru/pseuds/K0ru
Summary: Vampire saliva is said to have an aphrodisiac effect that makes blood sucking pleasurable. Can the same be said about demons?
Relationships: Satan/MC, Satan/MC Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Write Your Own Novel with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Used gender neutral MC and the default name Yuki bc I cant write self inserts or use MC in fics jbsdhvjsdbv. ENJOY! (forgive my spelling/grammar mistakes this was 100% fueled by horny, i have no braincells)

"'Aphrodisiac'?"

Satan's voice behind them startled Yuki out of their reading trance, quickly closing the book in hand but not before the blonde demon could pull it from their grasp.

"H-hey…! When did you get into my room??" Yuki reached for the book but Satan took a step back making it unreachable from where Yuki was sitting on their bed.

"I tried knocking but well…" A smug smile spread across his lips as he placed his fingers in his chin, "I see why you were so distracted… Humans certainly do love to write sexual fantasies about beings they've never encountered."

A blush erupted on Yuki's cheeks, "I-It was mixed in with the human world books in the library..! Even if it's not true a little mental stimulation with fantasies never hurt anyone!" They tried to defend themselves, knowing very well there was no use lying about being in possession of the book.

"I wouldn't say it isn't true…" Satan looked up from the page he was reading. Locking eyes with Yuki, "Well I don't know about vampires… but" using the spine of the book he gently tilted Yuki's chin up, "care to find out if a demon's saliva works as an aphrodisiac?" 

Yuki felt their blush spread to their ears, their face was burning, "D-don't tease me like this-!"

"Oh, I'm not teasing, I'm serious." Satan's face was now dangerously close to Yuki's, his other hand caressing their cheek and tucking the silver locks of their hair behind their ear. "To be honest I've never tried it myself, but I've heard enough from asmo to know it's apparently very effective.

Yuki's heart pounded in their chest, it didn't help that they had yet to tell Satan their feelings and now Satan was here asking them to 'test' the saliva aphrodisiac they had been reading about.

The corner of Satan's lip curled into a smirk, "I always found it cute that you wear your emotions on your face… It makes it so easy to tell what you're thinking…"

The blonde demon closed the distance between them with a soft touch of their lips. As if testing the waters, pulling back to tilt his head before capturing Yuki's lips again. 

Their lips were… so soft. He could still taste the leftover salt from the chips they'd been munching on while reading. They were almost like a hamster…

"Wh-what's so funny..???" Yuki's hands squished Satan's cheeks together when the demon erupted in a laughing fit.

"Nothing, nothing…" He removed their hands from his cheeks, placing a single kiss on each palm, "I was just thinking that you're cute no matter what you do… even when sitting in your room reading porn."

"It is an adult novel!" 

Satan chuckled, still holding onto Yuki's hands as he made his way around to the edge of their bed. "Who needs an adult novel when we can try the real thing?" He scooted closer to them, pinning them against the wall next to the bed. "So won't you tell me yourself this time..? Care to find out?" 

Yuki's eyes couldn't pull away from the gaze of Satan's deep green eyes, they swallowed hard. And were sure satan could see how much their palms were sweating. "I…"

They hesitate for a second, gathering their thoughts. They couldn't bring themselves to go forward without getting their feelings off their chest. "I.. I like you…" 

Their voice was low and almost squeaky. Satan had to hold back another chuckle but he couldn't help his smile.

"I figured as much… You watch me as much as I watch you. Even though Mammon is at your side at any moment he possibly can. Why wouldn't I notice your gazes when my affections are the same."

Before they could reply, he captured their lips again, earning a soft mewl from the surprised human.

"W-wait I-" They gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "I want to hear it from you too!"

Satan blinked, surprised by the sudden commanding tone. One hand on their bed while the other found their cheek again and caressed it. "If you say it like that you'll activate our pact… But well, what I say will be the same regardless… I also like you.. since the moment you helped me realize I was already my own being and not just a part of Lucifer… I've loved you…"

Yuki's bottom lip trembled as Satan soft nibbled it. Stealing kiss after kiss. He felt Yuki melt into his arms and he eventually ended up on top of them with their back on the bed.

He licked his lips, looking down at the slightly swollen lips and tearing eyes of the human under him. "Well…? What do you think of a demon's aphrodisiac?"

Their chest rose up and down quickly with each breath, the cute pink nipples exposed from Satan having unbuttoned their shirt at some point during their kiss exchange.

"I… I want to feel it more…" Their hand reached for Satan's and Satan in turn interlocked their fingers.

"You really are so cute…" He leaned down and kissed their chest, his tongue passing over their nipples, making their body twitch. "You're so soft and every part of you is trembling…"

"D.. you don't.. h-have to describe e-every- ah!... thing…!" Their head pushed back into the pillow, the feeling of pleasure from Satan sucking on their nipples while he massaged between their legs came all at once. 

"Isn't it like this in your 'adult novels'? Don't you like reading all the details..? Reading how lewd the submissive is while under the aphrodisiac…?"

He moved up to their neck, grazing it with his teeth, "Or do you prefer we recreate the fantasy and I bite your neck too..?"

Yuki's grip on Satan's hand tightened, "N-no…!" They gasped heatedly, "I-I want you… no-not the… the fantasy…"

Satan's lips curled into a smile against the crook of their neck, taking in the scent of their sweat covered skin.

Their lower torsos pressed together and Yuki spread open their legs to let Satan come even closer. They could feel the bulge in Satan's pants pressing against them. Their hips rose up slightly, craving more friction.

“Impatient are we?” Satan’s breath tickled Yuki’s abdomen making them let out a soft moan.

The grind of Satan’s hips against their own made them bite with lower lip, trying to hold in their gasps of pleasure, “Mmmph-!”

Satan let out a low grunt, his other hand sliding down Yuki’s hips to their thigh and pushing it up.

“Hm..” He hummed, “What if we came like this… Through the friction of our bodies rubbing together.. Don’t you think that’s stimulating in its own way?”

Yuki’s hand reached up and gripped onto Satan’s blonde locks, tugging at them as if begging for a kiss. 

He breathed out heavily, leaning down to let their lips meet once more.

“Yuki…”

Hearing their name whispered between wet kisses only drove them closer to the edge. 

Interlocked hands never leaving each other, the rock of Satan’s hips grew more aggressive. Both seeking more and more friction through the layers of their clothes.

“I-I can’t..! Ahh!~ I-I’m going to-... Hiya-!~” Yuki’s back arched as their climax grew closer, the warm feeling pooling in their abdomen and toes growing cold.

“Nng…! Yuki…~” Satan’s grip on their hand tightened, almost painfully so if Yuki hadn’t been so deep into their feelings of pleasure.

Yuki’s body twitched and shook as they reached their edge, their gasping voice near Satan’s ear being what pushed Satan to his own release.

They both panted heavily, foreheads pressed against each other as they came down from the high of climax.

Recovering their breaths, their lips locked once again. Their dirty clothing found its place on the floor as each article came off one at a time.

Without needing to exchange words their kisses spoke for them, every movement and every moan was both of them together.

Satan’s fingers reached deep inside them, rubbing and twisting so slowly it felt like it was going for hours.

“S-satan ple-ase….!” They gasped, their hair messily covering their face as drool trailed down their chin. 

The blonde reached his hand over, moving their hair out of the way to get a better look at how disheveled they were. The sight just made him more conscious of how painful waiting was.

He pulled out his fingers, placing his hands on either side of Yuki’s head as he lowered his hips and grinded against them again.

“Hah~.....” Satan pressed his forehead to Yuki’s once more, and Yuki’s hands almost clawed into the skin of his back each time he moved his hips. “This alone feels good, I can’t imagine what it’s like inside of you..”

Their arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. This time their tongues filled each others mouths, tasting every inch of the cavern.

Using one arm to keep himself propped up, Satan brought his other hand to raise their thigh.

They gasped and grunted into the kiss as Satan slowly slide his hardened dick into their hole. He was pulled in by the warm twitching muscles that revealed everything Yuki was feeling. The way it slowly tightened and released with each breath of theirs was enough to send shivers up his spine. As much as he wanted to go in slowly they sucked him in more.

He breathed out heatedly, adjusting himself once he was fully inside.

Yuki’s eyes were closed as tears streamed down. This new feeling of being filled inside by the one they love was overwhelming.

Satan gently wiped away the tears, placing tender kissed near their eyes, “Does it hurt..?”

They quickly shook their head, eyes fluttering open through the tears, “I-I’m just… really happy… I-I love you…”

He kissed their forehead and they leaned into his touch when his hand cupped their cheek, “I love you too… You’re the only one who’s ever brought out these emotions in me... ”

He pulled out slowly before pushing back into their warmth. Once again being sucked deeper, the room filled with the sounds of their bodies sliding in and out of each other. The soft gasps and moans seemed to never end. Hands and feet shifting, grabbing onto everything and anything within reach. The only pillow remaining on the bed was the one under Yuki’s hips to keep them elevated.

Satan gripped onto their hips, pulling their to meet his thrusts so that each time his dick when in as deep as it could. His sweat dripped from his chin, watching Yuki’s body slide against the bed sheets each time he would thrust into them.

Their hands pulled onto the blanket under them, yanking it harder when Satan’s dick brushed against their most sensitive area.

“A-ah! Th-there..! Not there..!” Their back arched, “Hit it more..!”

Satan couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he licked his lips, “Do you want there?”

A loud gasp erupted from Yuki, their head pushing back, “Y-yes..! There please..!”

“Nng... ! Hah, you got tighter… Are you going to cum again?” His hand brushed across their stomach, pressing down on the spot just below their belly button.

He clenched his jaw as his thrusts became quicker and less composed.

They were both nearing their climax once again, desperately searching for every bit of pleasure possible before it came.

Latching onto his back, Yuki felt their body go cold as they came. Their voice going hoarse and almost breaking the skin of his back with their nails. Feeling them tighten around him from their orgasm was enough to finally push him over the edge. Unable to pull out from how tightly they were holding onto him, he released inside them.

Sweat and cum holding their bodies together, Satan’s hips still moved slowly as he helped yuki ride out the remaining waves of their final pleasure.

Once they had calmed down, Satan’s thumb brushed over Yuki’s lips, earning a soft laugh from his human… from his lover.


End file.
